a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor logical circuits, flip-flop circuits and storage circuits particularly of a multivalued logic type.
b) Description of the Related Art
Most of conventional semiconductor logical circuits, flip-flop circuits and storage circuits adopt a binary logic. For example, one memory cell of a static RAM of a binary logic type is constituted of six MOS transistors. A storage density of a memory can be increased by reducing an area of a semiconductor substrate occupied by one memory cell.
There is a limit, however, in reducing a memory cell area. It is effective for increasing a storage capacity without reducing a memory cell area to adopt a multivalued logic type.